A New Order of Justice
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: The Fallen Maidens once lost their way. By invading a war-torn Earth, they encounter the world's guardians unlike any other who offer them a second chance. Together, they form a new Order that trancends hope and despair. Crosses over with an original work. Expect yuri lemon.


**As a warning, there will be a lemon in here. I will post "!" in bold before NSFW scenes for future reference. **

* * *

_The skies were blanketed in darkness. High in the clouds, a blood red moon shone on the soiled, mutilated ground below. Mysterious energy would normally taint the air, but something else now defiled these lands._

_Explosive airbursts and streams of golden energy dotted the area. Winged creatures and flying objects darted at each other in the sky. Even the ground was a sudden bloodbath._

_Cruising through the hailstorm was a massive black flying machine, enveloped by bronze and silver veins. The designers of this ship called it a submarine highly customized with the ability to fly. The source of its flight was four blocky vents that emitted gravity-defying force, repelling the machine from the ground. The submarine also had massive fins that resembled a crescent moon when extended. The bridge laid at the top of the ship's superstructure. Behind this tower were two circular platforms with three moving barrels that fired blue blasts of energy. In between these platforms was a flat surface where more objects and winged beings flew out. The sides and fins of the machine featured glass-like half-globes, twenty-four to be exact. They glowed gold and fired rapid bursts of energy at nearby assailants. Behind two small fins at the front was the logo of the machine: a circle with three spirals of silver, gold, and bronze; two wings of black and white sticking to the left and right with blue and red dots at the tips._

_That was the same logo worn by the crew inside. On the side of the control tower were men wearing strange black uniforms. They looked at screens of light that showed the outside or inside the flying machine._

_At the top of the bridge was a young woman with long, light blue hair. Unlike most of the officers, she stood out with her frilly blue skirt and red jewels buttons. She stood by a podium with various buttons and screens, rapidly tapping on them as she heard reports from the men._

_"Globe-22 has been damaged! Initiating repair systems!"_

_"Nuckelavee team has engaged hostile forces on the ground! They are requesting air cover!"_

_"More AMF forces arriving! They are breaking through the Mamono and converging on our position!"_

_The girl listening to all the voices answered to the name Maxine Stapleton. Despite being in her late teens, she served as the First Officer of this immense flying craft. She also served as the Chief Engineer and secretary for the real commander of the ship._

_Said commander was a bald man in his forties. His uniform was unique compared to the other men with prominent decorations on his shoulders. Several colored ribbons were pinned to his chest, next to the same emblem displayed on the ship. He gazed down with his arms clasped together as he listened to the reports._

_"So, it's finally come to this…"_

_Maxine turned her head to hear her commanding officer. She didn't like their situation either. Supposedly it would not last long, but every minute was getting more intense._

_Maxine turned back to the screen as she called out._

_"Commander Mio, how are things looking out there?"_

_On the deck of the ship stood a woman in strange clothes with a scar on her left cheek. A dark green wedge cap covered her long dark red hair. Her vest, with colors matching her cap, had two pockets by her breasts and a black belt strapped around her waist and right shoulder. She wore black boots and dark green leggings that went up to her knees. She carried a strange weapon in both hands. Although it looked small, it emitted a powerful flash that jolted her arms backward with each shot._

_She fired at one of the winged creatures, but it was unlike anything she had seen before. As most people who saw them could attest, none of these creatures were normal. They were all women with animalistic features, aside from the varied builds their female bodies possessed. The one she attacked was one of the flat chested ones with bat-like wings. Her eyes were concealed by light purple hair. She screeched out in pain as Mio fired at her chest and wings, causing her to fall off the ship._

_Sergeant Mio, as people normally called her, was not too happy about the situation either. Nevertheless, like Maxine, she remained calm and collected over the chaos going on around her. That kind of personality made her more in control as she avoided an attack from another winged being, this one possessing a lumpy tail ending in a mouth._

_Mio took the time to fire a few more rounds at the creature, which she identified as a Manticore, but all her shots missed. The girl heard her weapon clicking, which prompted the winged monster woman to swoop in. Mio quickly emptied a magazine before sidestepping away from her. She inserted a new magazine and quickly fired at the woman before she could attack again. The damned creature hit the side of the hull and slid off._

_After dealing with nearby threats, she reported to her commanding officer._

_"I ain't dead yet, but it's getting really hot out here. Just keep her steady and afloat and maybe we can all get out of this alright!"_

_Back inside the ship, Maxine nodded as she found more dots appearing on the circular hologram in front of her. It displayed the ship and all of the units surrounding her, allied and enemy alike. She spotted five more flying wings heading towards the submarine in the center._

_"Lia, Ria! You have an incoming squadron of Wingers approaching your position."_

_In the skies, a girl finished destroying one of the mechanical flying wings. She bore red eyes and dark red twin tails that went down to her waist. Her uniform was a black gothic dress decorated with red frills. Black, rigid armor protected her knees, shoulders, and elbows. She kept herself in flight with two large, red wings of energy that resembled a dragon._

_When Maxine contacted her, she aimed with her left hand, fingers shaped into a gun barrel. Concentrated blasts of red energy fired from her hand as they obliterated one of the flying machines. Her other hand had long claws extending from her fingers, also made up of red energy, which cut through another one of the Wingers._

_Ria Ustez turned around as she flew in the direction of the enemy reinforcements. She called out to her sister below._

_"Come on, Lia! Let's go!"_

_Lia Ustez stood in contrast with her twin sister. She had short white hair and blue eyes. She wore an elegant dress with a mixture of both colors. She had angelic wings and two long arm blades, both emitting white energy and blue outlines. She behaved more like a cheerful child compared to her more mature and serious sister._

_"Understood, Maxie-chan!"_

_The Ustez twins cruised towards the enemy Wingers, which fired homing projectiles under their bellies. The girls shot down the projectiles and evaded streams of fire coming from two holes on the machines' noses. They moved far faster than the other creatures they faced before, though the girls were far more mobile. After cutting down two Wingers, they caught up with the other three that circled to engage them._

_Back on the bridge, Maxine contacted another woman on the ground._

_"Haku, how are things holding up?"_

_The woman in question, named Kaikei Hakusho, was on the disgustingly mutated ground. She had fiery red hair that went down to her shoulders and eyes of matching color. She wore a short robe with black straps going to both of her armored shoulders. She had wings on her back that had seemingly moving metal arms attached to them. Each wing had six exhaust ports that formed a plume resembling a Thunderbird. Between the wings, a backpack stashed two large scimitar swords stashed and two long arms made for firing powerful magic. Below that was a metal tail attached to her waist. Her legs were protected by metal shin guards with piles pointing upward from her knees. She wore metal boots on her feet with exhaust vents behind the heels and claws. Her arms had metal gauntlets with claws, an additional barrel by each wrist, and mounted backward pointing piles that protected the elbows._

_Her main weapon was a long mace made of a strong alloy. It looked too big and heavy for one person to carry with the large lumps with spikes on one end. Haku grabbed it just fine not far from the spiked lump or the red crystalline tip on the rear end._

_Haku slammed her mace on a metallic humanoid machine twice her height. The insane power of the weapon crushed the being into scrap and left her breathing heavily._

_Her rest time was cut short when she found another group of hostiles coming towards her. They resembled minotaurs with characteristics of voluptuous women. Haku glared at them as they charged toward her. She released six flying objects resembling teardrops that hovered in the air. They spit fire at the incoming minotaurs, which only slowed them down. _

_"These creatures just don't let up, do they?"_

_Maxine could hear the words under Haku's breath. She too wondered how long it would take for some of their enemies to stop fighting against something that outmatched them. Perhaps it's because they were from different worlds. Her group was an alien force, and their enemy had no understanding of what they faced. She just hoped the fight would not last long. It had already gone on longer than it should._

_"Just hold out for a little longer. Naomi, how long before reinforcements arrive?"_

_She talked to another girl on the bridge. Her real name was Naomi Karashina, but most people knew her by her alias Kristan Verdandi. She wore the frilliest sleeveless dress with yellow and white colors. Her head was capped off with long twin-tails and small buns held together by gold oats flowers with smooth orange stones at the center. She sat on a chair, listening to communications on a headset._

_"We're trying, but we still have no signal!"_

_"We have no choice but to rely on Aya, then."_

_Maxine turned to the General after hearing his declaration from behind her. The girl in question was their best weapon, someone who outstripped everyone in power including the ship itself. The girl, however, was still not available at the moment._

_"But she and Miki are still busy in there."_

_The General accepted Maxine's notice as he sighed. He knew exactly what was going on with Aya. It was frustrating in and of itself. Even so, he remained patient as projectiles impacted the vessel._

_"Then let's just hope she'll be ready in time…"_

* * *

**_!_**

_Within the interior, something quieter went on in one of the quarters reserved for another important person on the ship. Although she didn't have a military rank, she remained the undisputed leader of the magical forces fighting outside. In the dark room where only a single emergency light shone above, three girls laid one of the soft beds._

_One of them was another young girl around sixteen years old. She had long black hair, a braid on her left side, a red ribbon above her glowing rainbow eyes. Her physical development was decent for a girl of her age. Even with the scars found on her chest, the rest of her body was enough for someone to stare for hours._

_The girl pressed her lips against another nude girl, who was at least a few years older than her. She had pale white skin, although one could notice a hint of light blue. That color matched her icy white, short hair, silver headband, and blue eyes. Although she did not have any scars like her partner, her body was equally developed._

_They kept each other at a distance. Aya Masayoshi was kind enough to give the young girl some space as she held her only by her hips. They were pretty far apart to be making out, and the way they did it was awkward…and sloppy. They were not even trying to tie their tongues together as if they were forced to do such a thing._

_Both girls separated their lips from one another. They looked away from each other, although Aya was slightly less embarrassed than her partner. The older girl was the first to speak._

_"M-Masayoshi-sama, I-I don't think it's working…"_

_Aya could understand what she was thinking. It was something neither wanted, but as an experienced girl, she kept her composure well._

_"It's only temporary. Until we can finally get that energy out of you…this will…have to do."_

_Aya gazed at the nearly purified Wilmarina, who used her arms to cover her breasts. Maybe she caught her looking at them a little too long, or she thought of them being a bit too small compared to hers. Either way, the scene made her blush and shiver uncomfortably._

_"How could you say that…My body is not the same as yours. It's been violated so many times on my volition that I…I…I am so…tainted, aren't I?_

_"Tainted? No, you're wonderful, Wilmarina! I mean that as a person!"_

_The eyes of the Ice Flower of the Noscrim Family returned to Aya, who gripped her shoulders tightly. The girl's eyes were wide and serious to her astonishment._

_"As…a person…"_

_"It doesn't matter what you looked like back then. The Wilmarina are now is fine on its own!"_

_Wilmarina turned away to rethink her words. What was so great about her? She saw herself a failure, someone who could never do anything right. She failed to eradicate the monsters who defiled her home, she gave into the corruption that consumed all those who touched it, and now she was finally alone with nowhere to go._

_"How can I be fine? I'm not a hero anymore. The Order no longer sees me as their guardian. I failed my duties and defiled myself and others over and over again. How can this Wilmarina who you know be fine?"_

_Aya answered with warm confidence._

_"You still have us. You still have people who believe in you. Right now, I believe you have the ability to protect people."_

_"But Elt-oniisan…"_

_That made Aya pause for the moment. Yes…that day was the most devastating moment of her life. Even if that person were brought back to life, he wouldn't be the same. That man was gone, and nothing was able to replace him._

_"Don't be like this…"_

_Wilmarina was ambushed by a voice and two arms from behind. The hands cupped her breasts that sent a shock through her body. Her head twitched to her left side as she found another girl around Aya's age with long, shining pink hair and eyes. She also gave a warm, gentle smile, even with her hands coupling her chest._

_"Is this the Wilmarina that he wants you to be?"_

_"M-Miki-san?"_

_Thanks to Miki's intervention, Aya found her answer for the young knight._

_"This may not be something he would want. But I believe he wished ultimately wished for your own happiness."_

_"My…happiness?"_

_"Not just you. Mimil and Sasha. Merse and Primera. Koyoi? Francisca?"_

_The two girls paused for the moment they thought about them. No…it wasn't just those girls who were counting on them. It was Aya's other friends and comrades who were out fighting, the rest of humanity, and various untainted species. Even the Mamono, their enemies, counted on them to make this destructive war come to an end._

_"Let's do this. For all of us."_

_Following Aya's words, Miki snuggled up to Wilmarina as she got used to her presence. That was until she felt something insert behind her, causing her eyes to widen and nearly scream. She was still not used to this, a girl with something generally found on men to go inside her. It made her body to spasm and her body to take rapid, deep breaths._

_The knight of the Noscrim family latched onto Aya's shoulders with both arms. She wanted to hold onto something to keep herself from falling. Instead, she pulled the girl towards her with great force, sandwiching their bodies together. Now their tongues interlocked with twists that drew in each other._

_Of the three girls, Wilmarina suffered the most pleasure from the experience. Having two girls doing such acts on her at the same time was one thing, especially with one acting a man if it weren't for her breasts rubbing behind her. They felt the same emotions of fear and shame, which made her heart melt even more. But there was something else that dwelled inside her. It was an energy that made her experience extreme pleasure, unlike anything she felt in her life. It was the same energy that corrupted her and her loved ones. They spent hours of kissing and underwent a few painful processes to get it out. Even though most of it was already gone, a hint of it would still wander inside her, seeking to grow again like a parasite._

_The pleasure she received made her body calm down, causing the twisted energy to detach itself from her body. Even as the excess black energy came out of her mouth and through Aya's, the effect still prompted the former Hero to pull her closer. The girls began rubbing on each other as they started moaning. They even got rubbing with their most sensitive areas, causing them to break their kiss. Miki also decided it was time to pull out, despite Wilmarina's protests._

_"Please, don't-ahh!?"_

_The sudden attack from underneath made her spasm even more as Miki kissed her from behind. They exchanged kisses for the moment as Miki got into a position between the former hero and her closest friend. Even if it was not the same amount, Aya also found herself in pleasure as she wrapped her arms across Wilmarina and onto Miki._

_Their moans increased in both sound and frequency. Aya limited Wilmarina's voice, the loudest of the three, and their mouths joined again. She switched back to holding on the former hero as they pressed on one other. Miki joined in as she retreated into the middle of Wilmarina's softest spot._

_The unbearable sensation broke Wilmarina's kiss. She needed to scream. It was too much for her. Aya and Miki expected what was to come and rubbed her by her breasts and hips respectively. Aya even went down to suck on her right nipple to further increase the sensation. It finally came when Miki made one last push inside her. The hero's head threw back as her body glowed. Her vision went white, and everything happened after that. _

* * *

Wilmarina took a sip from a white porcelain cup. It was still a little hot, but cold teat would not taste great. After taking in a significant amount, she placed the cup back on the round table in front of her.

"Is that what happened, oneesama?"

The woman turned to a young girl on her right side on the round sofa that circled the table. She bore short pink hair with two pigtails, held together by a rose-colored ribbon, and matching pink eyes. She stared at Wilmarina as if she drew a blank in her mind. The girl was more confused than anything.

The older woman gazed at the little girl's white skirt with pink frills. She sighed while looking at her own attire, a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Her face went red with embarrassment as she continued her story.

"It was not exactly pleasant. But it was better than whatever we did with our dear Elt."

The young girl turned away from Wilmarina. Of the two girls, she was most affected. They both faced the glass table on the other side, which showed people walking in the same casual clothes as they wore. The word "casual" did not mean suggestive in any fashion, but rather alien in nature.

This place was not their homeworld, but rather one where they took residence after everything. They stayed rest inside a café for the night that served hot drinks. The younger girl could not drink anything that had "caffeine," so she was stuck with orange juice in a tall glass. They watched self-driven vehicles go by and lights shining on the streets. The strange environment was more than enough to alter their view of the world.

"You changed so much since we came here, oneesama."

"We all changed, Mimil, just like you did. It pains me to say this, but I believe it was set in stone the moment we set foot on this world."

The young girl shook her head stating otherwise.

"We should thank Masayoshi-senpai. She was the one who saved us all!"

"No, it was you who saved us…No, we all saved each other."

The words made Mimil's cheeks turn red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Wilmarina merely turned away as she faced the moon in the sky. It was the same old moon she knew as a child. That's what reminded her of Mimil's importance. But the young girl was right since the girl who called herself a "Lady Justice" came and changed everything.

It all started with that day...the day that changed their fates forever.

* * *

_Okay…so, this is my first time writing a fic that has lemons in it. As usual, it's another crossover between Monster Girl Encyclopedia and my original series, Universal Lady Justice Aya. I decided to write this fic both to let some guilty pleasures of mine, though it's mostly the opposite found in usual fics; yuri, purification, and consensual._

_Although that's the case, the real purpose of the fic is action, which is hardly the focus of MGE. To determine how good the Mamono fight I've drawn references from canon material as best, I can. Anything blanks were filled using other sources including standard mythology, Dungeons & Dragons, and the Killing Bites manga._

_As for my original series, I have a lot to share, so expect an excerpt or two of info dumping every chapter._

_As an interesting note, this story was not inspired directly after reading MGE, but after watching After War Gundam X and Iron-Blooded Orphans. Expect even direct references from these series as I post more chapters._

_Either way, I hope enjoyed the chapter (and lemon)._


End file.
